1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic system for an indicator device having a matrix comprising n rows and m columns of bistable matrix points each having an electromagnet with one lead connected to a corresponding column line and the other lead connected, depending on the direction of current flow, through oppositely polarized diodes to a corresponding row setting line and a corresponding row resetting line. The column lines, the row setting lines and the row resetting lines of the matrix are activated during setting and resetting by a processor, a column decoder and a row decoder. The column lines are activated cyclically in sequence with a setting counter-potential or a resetting counter-potential. In the course of every individual column activation, all row setting lines are activated cyclically in sequence with a setting potential or all row resetting lines with a resetting potential.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electronic system of this type is disclosed by B. Karpf "Bistabile elektromagnetische Grossanzeigen" (Large Bistable Electromagnetic Indicator Devises), in Der Elektroniker (Electronic Technician), 7/84, pages 62 to 65. This known electronic system is only used for setting and resetting the matrix points. Monitoring of the individual matrix points is not provided by this known circuit.
A matrix activation system is shown on pages 32 and 34 of the magazine eee, No. 23 of Nov. 18, 1986, in which the activation signals are transmitted through optical couplers to the lines of rows of the matrix. This known matrix activation system also provides no monitoring of the matrix points.